One Night Stand
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Riku catches Axel's eye one night in a bar.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The first half of a Riku/Axel two-shot. They're not mine, but you already know that.**

The dark, dingy bar isn't the type of place I'd usually go, but it's the only place in the whole damn city where unsigned rock bands play. They're always better before the record companies get hold of them and polish them up – you can really see their potential. That's why I'm here now – I like the music. Not what you'd expect, if you saw me, but that's how it goes. Tonight, I'm dressed like everyone else in here- leather jacket and tatty jeans, so I don't look out of place. The only thing that doesn't look right is my hair, but there's nothing I can do about that. Nor am I bothered, when the band appear on stage. Well, four of them do. It surprises me to see a girl behind the drum kit, but I shouldn't judge. The blond talking to her looks as though he's surgically attached to his guitar, and I can't really see the other two – the crowd are in the way. I briefly wonder what's happened to the dinger – even though I haven't seen them before, I know there's supposed to be five people on that stage. When the music starts, though, he appears.

The atmosphere's absolutely electric; I'm glad I came tonight. The singer's howling into his microphone, dark red hair flying all over the place. It's the best show I've seen in a long time.

I'm just about to leave when someone taps me on the shoulder. It's the drummer, looking very out of breath, as if she'd been running.

"You don't have to leave yet, do you?"

I'm about to tell her that I do – if she's propositioning me, I'm not interested. Nothing personal, but my tastes just don't run that way. That's another thing people don't expect about me. Roxas and Sora, they're all over each other so much it's obvious they're meant to be together. And then everybody expected Kairi and me to get together, but she's with Naminé.

"I think you're scaring him, Yuffie." The voice of the newcomer is low, and quieter than I'd have expected, having just seen him on stage. When I look up, he's smirking at the girl, Yuffie.

"The name's Axel, got it memorised?

I think about giving him a false name, then realise it doesn't matter as we're never going to meet again.

"Riku."

"Riku, huh?" He turns back to Yuffie. "I think Demyx is waiting for you." She sulks, but leaves.

"Sorry about that, she can be a bit overwhelming."

"Why did she stop me, anyway?"

"I asked her to – she's always packed up her stuff first, which is why I sent her. You'd have gone otherwise."

This is interesting – he actually wanted me to stay? He asks if I want a drink, and we head back to the bar. I know we're going to end up fucking each other – I'm certain he didn't just ask me to stay because he wanted to talk. And for once, I'm actually looking forward to it. Naminé once said I had about as much sex drive as a piece of furniture, which is pretty strong language from our resident peacemaker.

We do talk for a while, though I don't really know what about. When he runs one hand through my hair, I can't resist kissing him. On the cheek at first, moving gradually towards his mouth. Before I get there, however, he pulls back and whispers.

"Riku, are you sure about this?"

I've never been so sure of anything. But I don't want to do it here, where anyone could see us, so I took him back to my hotel room.

"Fancy place you're staying in."

The hotel might be fancy, and the receptionist certainly didn't look happy when we walked in, but none of that mattered. When we're in the room, it's just us, Riku and Axel, and that's all we need. I've never been one for casual sex, but that's all I'm getting from him, and it's more than enough. He's the kind of guy who could have anybody he wants – he's certainly got the looks – and he chose me, back at that club.

He's surprisingly gentle as he removes my clothes, and teasingly slow as he kisses his way down my body. I'm leaning against the door I just closed, my hands in his hair as he kneels down in front of me. It's absolute bliss.

When I return the favour, he's on the bed, clutching the sheets beneath him. It strikes me that I'll be sleeping on this bed tonight, alone, and that makes me want him even more.

Afterwards, we lie together, hands still stroking skin, his red hair splayed on the pillow. I start to say something, but realise he's fallen asleep. I glance at the clock, only to find out that it's later than I thought. I've only got two hours until my flight leaves. I throw all my stuff into my suitcase, quietly, so I don't wake him. I dress in the clothes my friends are used to seeing – they're picking me up from the airport – and then look around for some paper. I almost pounce on the hotel stationery, and write Axel a note. It doesn't seem right to run off and leave him, that's all. I leave it on the pillow next to him, and hurry out. I know I'll be back to this place though, and maybe I'll go see his band again. What am I saying? I already know I will.

**AN: If you want to see how this ends, leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: What happened next, as told by Axel.**

I wake up in a bed far more comfortable that any I've been in since I left home. It takes a moment for my mind to clear, and then I remember what happened last night. The silver haired dude, Riku, brought me here from the club. And left during the night, by the look of it. I sit up, and my left hand lands on a piece of paper.

It doesn't take long to read his note – he's got really neat writing for a guy. Mine's just this scrawling mess. At the end of it, I'm cursing because he hasn't said where I can find him. Of all the times people have given me their phone number, the one I want hasn't. Still, no matter. I'll just have to find him another way.

Sweet-talking the girl on the front desk didn't take long, and now I've got his address. Destiny Islands, huh? All I know is I'll need a plane ticket for that. Good job we got paid last night.

The ticket takes almost all my money, but I don't care. There's something about Riku that makes me not care. The flight's over almost before I realise, and I step out into the sun. Nice place, but I can see why he likes the city. There's practically nothing here that I'm used to – it's all open space, and light, and… Anyway, I've got someone to find. I ask around every time I see people, and eventually I'm directed towards the beach. I can see him from quite a distance, with a dark haired boy, a blond boy, and a redheaded girl. That makes me pause – was I just a replacement for her last night? But I push the thought out of my mind and stride down the beach towards them. They notice me as I approach, and Riku looks shocked.

"Axel."

"So you got it memorised. I'm impressed."

"Riku, you know him?" I'm not sure what surprises them more, that Riku actually associates with people other than them, or the fact that I'm dressed like a rock star. One day that's what I'll be, so I gotta look the part, after all.

"Yeah, we… uh… met last night."

The girl recovers fastest, and stands up to shake my hand. "Hi there. I'm Kairi, this is Sora and that's Roxas." The others mumble something that might have been hello, or might have been fuck off. I'm not quite sure. She drags them off, leaving me alone with Riku.

"How'd you find me?"

"Asked the hotel receptionist. She gave me your address."

"So you flew out here?"

"Looks like it."

There's an awkward silence, as he thinks about it. "I figured it could only ever be a one night stand."

"That's all I meant it to be, until you got under my skin and I couldn't forget you. You're the first one to walk out on me, and that changed things, made me realise I wanted more than just one night."

He's shocked, even more so than when I first appeared here. He takes a deep breath, then starts to speak.

"Promise me you're not going to run off and leave me when I least expect it."

"I won't, promise."

"Aww, how sweet!" A camera clicks in my face before I can do anything to stop it, and I realise Kairi is the one holding it. A blonde girl I haven't seen before is standing with her, but she doesn't say anything.

"I keep telling Riku that he needs to find someone, and now he has. What did you say your name was? Axel? You've got to come and meet everyone."

She's too cheerful, that girl. Still, might as well get it over with, though not before a kiss from Riku, obviously.

**AN: I had to get them back together, after all. Reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
